Modern wireless networks often include implementations where neighboring base stations (BSs) transmit and receive wireless signals over common network resources, such as when multiple base stations operate in a full duplex communication mode. As a result, one base station may receive an uplink transmission over the same radio resources (e.g., time-frequency resources, etc.) in which a neighboring base stations performs downlink transmissions, thereby causing the received uplink transmission to include interference attributable to the downlink transmissions. Interference from neighboring base stations may be significant, particularly when there is a line of sight (LoS) connection between the interfering and interfered base stations. Accordingly, techniques for mitigating inter-BS interference are desired.